creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Guy
The Republic of Guy is a sovereign republic located in Eastern Europe in the Earth, covering all of the Balkans Peninsula and some of the west coast of the Black Sea. It isn't landlocked, bordering many of the Union of Road 7 countries. It is the richest country in the world and was declared developed even during the early years of the twentieth century. The capital of the country, Guy City, is the largest city and enjoys numbering of 4 million residents, while RG actually has at around 28 million residents. Culture The culture of the Republic of Guy is typically Western, but its northeast, mountain-bordered side is also influenced with South and East Slavic culture and customs, where the Guyish language, based on the Slavic language, which is written in Cyrillic is also official. Architecture and civil engineering Guyish people have developed a very modern style of architecture when they developed in 1045 an universal measuring system, which was used up until they adopted the imperial system in early 1900s. It was centered on the pron and the roller, with the pron being equal to today's 1cm and the roller being equal to a gram, that is, the Guyish measuring system being the same as the metric system. The year 1234 saw a very major architecture boom in RG: a 200m skyscraper was built. It was built on the southwest of the modern Guy City, and promoted others to build skyscrapers and modern sizes of streets. Despite that, no cars came in there until 1900. Guyish inventions People in RG have made many inventions over the years. Some date all the way back to when RG was founded. Kiddie rides Guyers were the inventors of kiddie rides: inventing them in 1034. They consisted of a cube with one face thrown away, and then inside with a wooden chair. Next to them there was usually a circle that, when rotated clockwise, moves the ride and usually plays an exciting tune by xylophone, located inside the machine with the circle, which is separate from the kiddie ride. The oldest kiddie ride is still working and is located on 123 Inventors Street in Guy City, with the street named after the inventors of that thing. The current name of it was adopted in 1923. The first Guyish modern kiddie ride ever made was that of Blue Mario on a steam engine. According to the manufacturer, Blue Amusements Limited, the ride was made in 1980 and initially costed one Guyie, but could be set for one Guyck (a hundred Guyies). This inspired another Guyish manufacturer named Xanadu Rides come into business in 1982, which had the same purpose as Blue Amusements Limited. Trivia *Guy City has the most skyscrapers. *Every television set, no matter which aspect ratio and year of production, in the Guyish-speaking part of RG has an "AUDIO" button to change the language being heard from the speakers. This also affects channel language. This depends on how many dubs the program being shown has. **If a program only has one language, a voiceover translation is heard when pressing the button. *Guyish warriors used jump ropes to hang enemies. *Due to the northeastern Guyish-speaking world, the Republic of Guy has two official public broadcasters: EVB (Enveloper Visual Broadcasting of the Republic of Guy) and GRT (Guyish Radio and Television). Only EVB is watchable in the English-speaking world, while both EVB and GRT are seen in the Guyish-speaking world. GRT's all TV channels on page 888 (teletext) offer English language subtitles. *The highest skyscraper in the fictional world is the Sal Tower located in Rouz, RG. It comprises 1,000 floors (due to this, it is also known as the 1000 Floor Tower), as well as 20 floors below the ground. *The national airline of the Republic of Guy is Guyish Airways. *Guyers often make riots due to new logos. They will not do that if a new logo is not known, or it is similar to the original one but with a larger part of the logo being the same. Sometimes, like the Google and Fanta logo, they later get used as Guyers start to be fond with that logo. *Guyers hate losing and they often be angry, nervous or mad when losing. One time, in 1999, a Guyer threw his friend's Digimon (from 1998) at his wall and broke it. The video recorded of it was spread around on Guyish TV stations and later became controversial. *Every TV channel is required to broadcast in both NTSC and PAL (both are synced correctly and pitch corrected, allowing broadcasts to look same). *The country has three execution methods: lethal injection (seized drugs are used), execution by spinning (cabin spins at 5,000,000 rpm) and execution by radiation (takes place in floor -10 of Akuwa Ankaru). *Minimum driving age in RG is 12, with supervised driving until 18 and speeds restricted to 100 miles per hour. Category:Countries Category:Earth Category:Europe Category:Republic of Guy Category:Republics